Are you afraid of the dark?
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Ela olhou com pesar ao redor, de repente a frase ‘eles não podem te machucar, não existem’ parecia apenas mais um eco distante em sua mente. FICHAS FECHADAS E CAPÍTULO 2 ON! :D
1. Prólogo e Fichas

_**Are you afraid of the dark?**_

**Sinopse**: Ela olhou com pesar ao redor, de repente a frase 'eles não podem te machucar, não existem' parecia apenas mais um eco distante em sua mente.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse eu definitivamente não estaria escrevendo fanfics :P

**Créditos: Pisces Luna** – por criar as fanfics de ficha; **Mari Sushi** – por trazê-las para a seção de Naruto.

**Agradecimentos:** **Miyo Kyouhei** - por betar a fanfic.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Breu.

A única coisa que ela podia identificar era a ausência completa de luz.

Seus olhos foram cobertos por uma venda, e ela foi colocada de pé. Através da malha fina da venda ela conseguia distinguir a silhueta de algumas pessoas a sua frente, uma delas possivelmente carregando uma lanterna, já que agora era possível ver um pequeno feixe de luz tremeluzente.

Ela não sabia dizer por quanto tempo andou, em sua mente pareceu-lhe horas, mas ela sabia muito bem que poderiam se tratar de alguns poucos minutos – o tempo tende a passar devagar quando se está ansioso.

Foi com um profundo sentimento de alívio que ela sentiu seus olhos serem desvendados, fazendo com que a cascata de cabelos azulados lhe cobrisse o rosto. Ainda meio apreensiva, ela levantou a cabeça, visualizando pela primeira vez, o local onde lhe haviam conduzido.

Estava em uma espécie de clareira, uma pequena trilha a direita revelava parcialmente o caminho percorrido até ali. Um grupo pequenos de jovens que deveriam ter mais ou menos a sua idade esperavam pacientemente que ela se acostumasse com aquele espaço.

- É um ótimo lugar para se contar histórias, não acha? – uma voz feminina lhe chamou a atenção, ela virou-se para a direção da voz e encontrou uma garota loira sorrindo de modo amigável para ela.

- É p-pode s-ser. – ela respondeu baixinho, na verdade a clareira lhe deixava um tanto apreensiva, mas ela julgou que este era o objetivo principal. Bem, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia tentar entrar para a Midnight Society...

- Ei, não precisa ficar assim. A iniciação não tem nada de mais, é só contar uma boa história, e você é aceita. – a loira continuou, vendo que a garota tremia um pouco. – Aliás, meu nome é Yamanaka Ino, mas me chame de _Nightingale_, nós preferimos usar codinomes. E você é Hyuuga Hinata, certo?

- S-sim. – a garota demorou um pouco para responder, espantada com o tanto que a loira falava.

- Ora, ora, assim você só vai deixá-la mais preocupada. – um rapaz de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo falou, a voz em um tom que demonstrava certo tédio. – Pronta para começar? – ele continuou, sem dar chance para que a loira rebatesse o comentário.

- C-claro, eu estou. – ela respirou fundo, repetindo mentalmente que não tinha porquê se preocupar, a história que escolhera era ótima e ela provavelmente seria aceita. Alguém lhe entregou pedaços de cortiça, que ela atirou na fogueira recém acesa. A intensidade das chamas aumentou e um estranho fumo branco começou a aparecer. Ela fechou os olhos com força. E começou a falar.

* * *

**Resumo da História**

Passa-se em Londres, na Inglaterra. A história gira em torno de um grupo chamado _Midnight Society_, o qual, não se sabe exatamente como, consegue trazer os personagens de seus contos para a realidade atual. Tais personagens ficam fora de controle quando as histórias começam a ser contadas com maior freqüência, mas o grupo parece não conseguir encontrar uma possível solução e de acordo com um antigo membro, eles precisam se livrar dos personagens em um certo prazo. Ou acabarão 'trocando de lugar' com suas próprias criações.

* * *

**Informações**

**Midnight Society: **Grupo de adolescentes que se auto-intitulam "Sociedade da Meia Noite". Costumam reunir-se todas as noites em que há mudança de lua para contar histórias de terror – muitas delas de sua própria autoria. Não há um líder específico do grupo, mas existe uma certa hierarquia, principalmente por conta dos membros mais antigos. Para qualquer um que estiver de fora, não passa de mais uma sociedade qualquer de adolescentes.

**Personagens de Terror: **São representações exatas dos personagens criados nos contos dos integrantes da Midnight Society. Não se sabe exatamente como passaram de ficção para realidade e nem qual seria o motivo disto. São seres dos mais variados, (bruxas, vampiros, humanimais, banshees, etc...). Desenvolvem uma ligação muito forte com a pessoa que os trouxe para a realidade presente – o integrante que contou sua história - podendo ter uma relação tanto boa quanto ruim com esta pessoa.

**Niwai High: **Escola onde a maior parte da Midnight Society está matriculada. É uma construção antiga, originalmente era a casa de um barão da cidade, quando este morreu foi reformada e usada como instituição de ensino. Recebe também alunos internos.

* * *

Ficha:

_Para os integrantes da Midnight Society_

**Nome:** _na ordem de sobrenome/nome_

**Codinome:** _lembre-se que os integrantes da M.S não gostam de ser tratados por seus nomes. Seja criativo na escolha do codinome e diga seu significado._

**Nacionalidade:** _variem, não escolham somente o Japão como país de origem._

**Idade:** _entre 15 e 19 anos._

**Sexo:**

**Aparência:** _que sejam criativos, mas sem exageros._

**Personalidade:** _variem, não existem somente personagens frios no mundo. Tentem balancear as características, deixando uma ou duas mais marcantes. Detalhes também são bem vindos nessa parte._

**Estilo:** _inclua as roupas que o personagem usa._

**História:** _à vontade, contanto que não haja nenhum absurdo._

**Porque entrou para a Midnight Society?:** _dê-me um motivo convincente._

**Gostos:** _o que gosta e o que não gosta. Três coisas no mínimo para cada um._

**Par:** _no mínimo três opções. Todos os personagens estão liberados._

**O que ele(a) acha do seu personagem:** _faça para todas as opções._

**O que seu personagem acha dele(a):** _idem acima._

**Como é a relação do seu personagem com o par:** _idem acima._

**Amigos:** _quais e porquê. No mínimo dois._

**Inimigos:** _quais e porquê. No mínimo dois._

**Curiosidade:** _opcional. Qualquer coisa que não se encaixe nos itens acima._

**Aceita que seu personagem morra?: **_não é certo que eu vá matar alguém, mas se acontecer, prometo que será uma morte bem marcante._

**Posso mudar algo na ficha?: **_Não digo que vá mudar algo, mas se preciso serão só alguns detalhes._

-

_Para os personagens das histórias de terror_

**Nome:** _na ordem de sobrenome/nome_

**Idade aparente:** _personagens de histórias não envelhecem ;D_

**Sexo:**

**Aparência:** _podem exagerar nessa parte, contanto que faça sentido._

**Personalidade:** _mesmo sendo um personagem de uma história de terror, não precisa ser necessariamente frio e sem sentimentos u.u_

**História:** _criatividade, esse vai ser o ponto mais importante para a escolha da ficha. Lembrando que a história do seu personagem tem que ter um toque de terror, mas não necessariamente forte._

**Qual dos integrantes da Midnight Society contou a sua história?:** _escolham com cuidado, o seu personagem vai acabar criando um vínculo com essa pessoa. Mais de duas opções e pode ser OC também, mas especifique depois qual._

**Espécie:** _à vontade, seu personagem pode ser de qualquer espécie._

**Poder: **_Sim ou não? Qual? _

**Arma: **_Sim ou não? Qual?_

**Gostos:** _o que gosta e o que não gosta. Três coisas no mínimo para cada um._

**Par:** _no mínimo três opções. Todos os personagens estão liberados._

**O que ele(a) acha do seu personagem:** _faça para todas as opções._

**O que seu personagem acha dele(a):** _idem acima._

**Como é a relação do seu personagem com o par:** _idem acima._

**Amigos:** _quais e porquê. No mínimo dois._

**Inimigos:** _quais e porquê. No mínimo dois._

**Curiosidade:** _opcional. Qualquer coisa que não se encaixe nos itens acima._

**Aceita que seu personagem morra?: **_não é certo que eu vá matar alguém, mas se acontecer, prometo que será uma morte bem marcante._

**Posso mudar algo na ficha?: **_Não digo que vá mudar algo, mas se preciso serão só alguns detalhes. _

* * *

**N/A: **Então, o que acharam da história? Ela é bastante baseada na série "Clube do Terror", então para quem assistia fica bem mais fácil saber como vai ser a fanfic. Ainda não sei o número de fichas que vou escolher, mas já deixo avisado que não serão muitas. Podem mandar quantas fichas quiserem, só não vou aceitar fichas por PM.

Qualquer dúvida, review ou PM que eu respondo o quanto antes ;). Volto com o resultado em uma semana. Enjoy! 8D


	2. OBS

_**Are you afraid of the dark?**_

**OBS: **Gente, houve um erro nas fichas dos 'personagens de história de terror' eu acabei me esquecendo de colocar a **personalidade** deles, desculpem. Quem não colocou, me mande a personalidade oks? Mais uma vez desculpem -.-


	3. O conto da Boneca Amaldiçoada

Are you afraid of the dark

_**Are you afraid of the dark?**_

**Sinopse**: Ela olhou com pesar ao redor, de repente a frase 'eles não podem te machucar, não existem' parecia apenas mais um eco distante em sua mente.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse eu definitivamente não estaria escrevendo fanfics :P

**Créditos:**** Pisces Luna** – por criar as fanfics de ficha; **Mari Sushi** – por trazê-las para a seção de Naruto.

**Agradecimentos:** **Miyo Kyouhei** - por betar a fanfic.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – O Conto da Boneca Amaldiçoada**

Uma, duas, três, quatro...ela já perdera a conta de quantas vezes tinha acordado durante aquela noite. Enxugou a testa molhada de suor com as costas da mão, a noite estava exageradamente quente, coisa bastante incomum se tratando do lugar onde morava. Suspirou, sentando-se na beirada da cama enquanto refazia o laço que prendia seus cabelos em um coque alto.

Com cuidado para não acordar ninguém, ela se dirigiu lentamente à cozinha. E teria apenas tomado um copo d'água e voltado para cama...se não fosse uma pequena figura sentada em cima do balcão de bebidas. Olhos verde-água que a observavam calmamente em meio à fraca iluminação.

Ela parou de andar, os pés bem juntos, sentindo todos os músculos das pernas se enrijecerem por um instante. A boca aberta em um grande 'O' enquanto seus olhos perolados não conseguiam desviar da criaturinha a sua frente. A visão de uma boneca de longos cabelos castanho claro, que parecia ser de porcelana parada na cozinha de sua casa era algo no mínimo bizarro. E assustador, considerando o fato de que ha poucas horas, contara a história de uma boneca exatamente idêntica a que se encontrava ali.

- Olá, Hinata-san. – a boneca piscou os olhos devagar, a cabeça ficou um pouco de lado, como se ela quisesse fitar a garota por outro ângulo. Um sorriso maldoso se formou no rostinho alvo.

Hinata deu um passo para trás, finalmente recobrando o movimento das pernas, sem nunca desviar sua atenção da boneca – que por sua vez, parecia se divertir com a cena. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era desejar que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo. Afinal, personagens não saiam de suas devidas histórias, não é?

- Isto não é um sonho, se é o que está pensando. – a expressão da boneca se suavizou, agora ela parecia meramente interessada com a confusão da garota. – não corra, eu não vou te machucar... – ela completou, vendo que a Hyuuga se afastava cada vez mais rápido.

- Q-quem é v-vo-cê? – ela em fim conseguiu balbuciar uma pergunta, mordendo o lábio inferior para, de alguma forma, conter o temor que sentia.

- Quem sou eu? Ora, você sabe muito bem! – a pergunta pareceu ofender a boneca, que saltou da bancada, andando de modo ritmado até ficar a poucos passos de Hinata. – Sou Alice Holie, a boneca amaldiçoada do seu conto. Aliás, eu deveria agradecer por me trazer para a sua realidade...

O sorriso estranhamente amigável de Alice foi a última coisa que Hinata viu antes que caísse desmaiada aos pés da boneca.

* * *

O barulho da sineta, marcando o intervalo das aulas na Niwai High fez com que Louise Blancmanche levantasse os olhos de seu caderno. Esperou que todos os colegas de classe saíssem – o que não demorou muito, dada a pressa visível de todos – para enfim se levantar e caminhar em direção ao pátio da escola.

Passaria o intervalo sozinha, como normalmente fazia, se não fosse por uma voz lhe chamando um pouco atrás.

- Louise! Ei, Louise! – a francesa se virou com lentidão, não muito interessada em quem a estava chamando. Acabou por encontrar um jovem de longos cabelos cor de caramelo, olhos bicolores e feições aristocráticas lhe acenando com a mão direita.

- O que foi, Nicholas? – ela parou de andar, esperando que ele a alcançasse, para depois lançar a pergunta.

- É bom ver você também. – ele respondeu com sarcasmo evidente, mas percebendo que a garota não deu mostras de que tinha se irritado, ele continuou a falar. – Reunião da Midnight Society, agora.

- Agora? – ela repetiu, um pouco espantada. – mas estamos na escola, não há como fazer uma reunião aqui. – era óbvio que em um local tão exposto como aquele ninguém poderia conversar sem correr o risco de ser ouvido.

- Eu sei, mas parece que conseguiram emprestado um dos quartos dos internos. – ele falou pensativo. – é urgente, um problema com a novata, se entendi bem. – ele completou, começando a ficar impaciente com as perguntas de Louise.

- Uhn, tudo bem. – ela pareceu satisfeita com as respostas que tinha obtido. – vamos então, não pretendo chegar atrasada. – Nicholas tomou a frente, enquanto Louise o seguia calmamente pelo corredor da antiga construção.

* * *

Silêncio. A respiração irregular das pessoas presentes no quarto era o único ruído capaz de ser identificado. Alguns ainda se atreviam a trocar olhares de preocupação, mas aquela sensação de medo e histeria ainda contaminava o local.

- Isso é impossível! – uma voz feminina cortou o ar, soando baixa e suave. – não tem o menor sentido. – ela continuou, desta vez falando ainda mais baixo, seria praticamente impossível ouvi-la se o quarto não estivesse silencioso.

- Concordo que não tenha sentido, Rachel. – Nicholas falou, lançando um rápido olhar à garota de cabelos pretos e olhos azul-claros. – mas sabemos que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

- Como não? – uma garota de cabelos róseos perguntou, levemente histérica. – contamos nossas histórias há mais de dois anos, e é claro que nenhum dos nossos personagens apareceu na nossa frente! – ela bufou, revirando os orbes verdes.

- Ele tem razão, Sakura. Aconteceu a mesma coisa na minha iniciação. – desta vez, uma garota pálida, de longos cabelos castanhos, se pronunciou. – e agora aconteceu com a novata.

- Sim, o conto da Banshee, não é? – Louise perguntou, mirando os olhos acinzentados Kia. – na época pareceu só paranóia sua, afinal, irlandeses realmente acreditam nessas coisas.

- Não era paranóia, e agora está mais do que provado. – Kia respondeu calmamente, sem se ofender com as palavras da francesa.

- Que problemático. – Shikamaru suspirou, vendo que tal reunião poderia terminar sem nenhuma solução eficiente. – sem todos os integrantes aqui, não podemos decidir o que fazer.

- Devemos voltar então? – Rachel indagou baixinho, enquanto todos os olhares voltaram-se para ela.

- Por hora, talvez seja o melhor. – Nicholas respondeu, levantando-se em seguida. – e é melhor todos tomarem cuidado. Isso pode acontecer de novo.

Assim, todos os membros abandonaram o quarto cedido especialmente para aquela reunião, sobrando apenas uma pessoa. Uma garota de olhos perolados, que estivera em silêncio durante toda a conversa, esperando que alguém viesse com uma solução, qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-la. Mas a mesma pergunta que vinha lhe atormentando o pensamento, continuava agora, mesmo depois de ouvir aos membros. '_O que eu vou fazer?'_

* * *

_Olá :D. Primeiramente, peço desculpas a quem não foi escolhido. Havia fichas muito boas, de verdade, mas que infelizmente não combinavam muito com uma fanfic que tenha terror como o tema principal, eu precisava de personagens mais "sérios" para a história. Sinto muito mesmo /_

_Enfim, vamos aos escolhidos, sim? :)_

_**Midnight Society**_

_**Nicholas Turner **__(__Lady Achernar)_

**Par: **Temari (acho que os dois combinam, e você?)

_Um perfeito inglesinho :3 sabe, ele me lembra bastante um dos personagens da série 8D vou adorar 'trabalhar' com ele._

-

_**Rachel Miller **__(Wuahana)_

**Par: **Kiba

_Eu gostei bastante da Rachel, achei ela tão fofinha x3_

**-**

_**Kia Shimizu O'Connor **__(Persephone Spenser)_

**Par: **Gaara

_Adorei a ficha, ficou muito bem feitinha x3 Uma irlandesa que acredita em banshees se encaixou perfeitamente na história. Aliás, se importa se eu desenvolver melhor essa idéia? :) _

-

_**Louise Blancmanche **__(Kyu Shirohana)_

**Par: **Sasori

_A Louise é uma graça, adorei essa francesinha x3 e talvez você já tenha assistido Clube do Terror sim, é um seriado meio antigo, sabe? Eu via quando era criança xD_

_**Personagens de Terror**_

_**Nathalie Everglot **__(Sary-chann)_

**Par: **Itachi

_Sabe que eu também amo "Noiva Cadáver"? xD A ficha ficou perfeita 8DD_

**-**

_**Alice Holie **__(Lady Purin-Aoi)_

**Par: **Sem par

_Simplesmente perfeita para a fanfic! Na primeira versão da história eu até fiquei com medo da boneca o.o mas na segunda versão ela me conquistou 8DD _

**-**

_**Marina Della Monica**__(Aredhel St.John)_

**Par: **Deidara

_Me encantei com a personagem! A história dela vai ser bastante explorada x3_

**-**

_**Ootsuka Makoto**_(RaFa-McRafinha)

**Par: **Sem par

_Adorei! Bastante criativa e bem feita a ficha ;D_

-

_**Alice Lewis **__(Miyo Kyouhei)_

**Par: **Sasuke

_Como eu já te disse, amei a personagem! E o Cheshire Cat me dá medo o.o mas também muitas idéias xD_

-

_**Elizabeth Alexandra Mary Windsor **__(Konoha Sisters)_

**Par: **Neji

_Adorei a personagem! A Anna Valerious é foda 8D a história ficou muito boa também, estou cheia de idéias para complementá-la._

_-_

_**Raven **__(Etecetera)_

**Par: **Shikamaru

_Kyaa, que perfeita a Raven 8D me lembra bastante o Lestat. E ela é tudo que eu precisava para a fanfic ;D _

_-_

_**Papillon Roiyal**__ (Ero-Kitsune21)_

**Par: **a definir (então, temos um probleminha aqui, Neji e Gaara já estão ocupados, pode escolher outro par?)

_Eu gostei bastante da ficha, aliás, das duas, mas eu prefiro não colocar dois personagens de uma mesma pessoa, seria meio injusto com os outros / enfim, a história dela foi bastante criativa, adorei 8D_

* * *

**N/A: **O primeiro capítulo está pequeno, mas é só para mostrar como vai ser a história mesmo, pretendo aumentar os próximos gradativamente x3 Ah, e só um aviso, quem não mandar review até o capítulo três será excluído da fanfic, oks? Já que assim dá a impressão de que para você tanto faz participar ou não u.u

Nos vemos no próximo! :)


	4. O conto da 'Noiva Cadáver'

_**Are you afraid of the dark?**_

**Sinopse**: Ela olhou com pesar ao redor, de repente a frase 'eles não podem te machucar, não existem' parecia apenas mais um eco distante em sua mente.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse eu definitivamente não estaria escrevendo fanfics :P

**Créditos:**** Pisces Luna** – por criar as fanfics de ficha; **Mari Sushi** – por trazê-las para a seção de Naruto.

**Agradecimentos:** **Miyo Kyouhei** - por betar a fanfic.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – O conto da 'Noiva-Cadáver'**

_Ei, caros defuntos  
A sua atenção  
Ou quem de vocês tiver audição  
Vou contar uma história  
Melancólica demais  
De uma noiva-cadáver  
Sedenta de paz  
_

Um gosto amargo lhe enchia a boca, as lágrimas escorriam rapidamente pelo rosto, os lábios contraídos, tentando conter os soluços que se faziam cada vez mais presentes. Ali, sentada sozinha no balanço semi-enferrujado do parque, ela sabia que poderia chorar a vontade, pois ninguém a iria ouvir.

Os cabelos anormalmente rosa começavam a grudar no rosto devido às lágrimas, ela sentiu uma leve brisa passar pelos ombros nus e em seguida uma voz estranhamente familiar dirigindo-se a si.

- Não devia fazer isso, chorar assim não vai ajudar em nada. – ela virou-se assustada em direção a voz.

Uma garota alta, de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes a encarava com certa pena. Estava vestida de noiva, a roupa repleta de rendas bem trabalhadas e o véu que completava a vestimenta lhe cobria totalmente o cabelo até a cintura. Com passos leves, ela caminhou até chegar ao outro balanço, sentando-se ao lado de Sakura.

- Uma noiva deveria estar em seu casamento, não? – ela perguntou, sem fitar a garota ao seu lado. Estava tão concentrada em seus problemas que não achava nem um pouco estranha a presença da moça ali, aliás, não fazia diferença para ela, pelo menos não naquele momento.

- É o esperado. – a morena concordou, balançando a cabeça de modo suave. – mas não para uma noiva como eu... – ela completou com certa amargura, uma das mãos apertando com força a corrente do balanço.

- Como assim? – Sakura começava a se interessar pelas palavras dela, voltou seu olhar para a direção da garota, percebendo, pela primeira vez que havia algo de estranho nela. O vestido, apesar de bonito, era fora de moda e visto de perto parecia levemente encardido, como se ela o usasse com certa freqüência. Para completar, a pele, que antes lhe parecera pálida, agora apresentava um tom azulado, idêntico a cor da pele de um cadáver.

- Tem certeza de que não sabe? – a pergunta trazia um toque de rancor, que soou inadequado para o modo como a jovem havia agido desde então. Cerrando os olhos de forma quase imperceptível, ela dobrou a manga direita do vestido, revelando algo que um dia fora uma mão, mas que agora não passava de um conjunto de ossos.

Sakura reprimiu um grito ao olhar para a mão da garota, mas para a sua própria surpresa não era um grito de medo ou repulsa, apenas de espanto, e também entendimento. Não era a toa que a voz e as próprias feições da moça lhe pareceram familiares, sabia exatamente quem ela era, afinal, nunca se esquecia dos personagens que criava, mesmo esta pertencendo ao seu conto mais antigo. O de iniciação.

- Nathalie Everglot? – ela chamou, com uma pontada de incerteza. Tudo bem que acontecera o mesmo com a novata, mas as chances do fato se repetir lhe pareceram mínimas, ao menos quando ouviu o relato da Hyuuga.

- É claro. – a morena sorriu, visivelmente satisfeita em ter sido reconhecida. O rancor de momentos atrás parecia sequer ter existido. – pelo menos agora você parou de chorar... – ela comentou, os olhos de Sakura ainda estavam vermelhos por conta do choro, mas ela aparentava estar bem melhor.

- Uhn... – ela não conseguia pensar em nada útil para dizer, estar ao lado da personagem de seu conto preferido parecia lhe tirar essa capacidade. – obrigada. – murmurou baixinho, enquanto com uma das mãos afastava o cabelo do rosto.

Nathalie sorriu de leve, como se dissesse que aquilo não era nada e com elegância pôs-se de pé, fitando a jovem gentilmente.

- Esta cidade parece ser agradável. – ela falou, mais para si mesma do que para Sakura. – talvez eu deva dar uma volta... – mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. E antes que a outra pudesse sequer formular uma frase, seu corpo todo começou a tomar uma forma mais translúcida, até desaparecer por completo.

- Espere! – Sakura gritou, esticando as mãos para agarrar o espaço onde antes estivera o braço de Nathalie, encontrando apenas brisa em seu lugar.

'_Não se preocupe, estarei de volta antes do entardecer' _as palavras sussurradas pelo vento foram a última coisa que ela ouviu antes que a presença da noiva desaparecesse por completo e ela percebesse que estava novamente sozinha no parque.

* * *

Ela abriu os olhos assim que ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir e Hinata entrar carregando uma bandeja com um bule e duas xícaras pequenas. Ficava claro pelo modo tenso com que a garota a olhava, que ela ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente do choque de encontrá-la em sua própria casa, mas Alice supôs que ela estivesse lidando bem com o ocorrido.

Ainda que de modo vacilante, ela se aproximou da boneca, tão próximo que Alice podia ver com perfeição as pequenas gotas de suor que se formavam na testa da Hyuuga. Em outra situação aquilo a divertiria, mas estranhamente, ela se sentia incomodada com o medo que a garota ainda nutria por si.

- Já disse que não vou te machucar, não precisa ficar tão nervosa. – ela falou com voz aveludada, no tom que julgava ser o mais correto para acalmar Hinata.

- H-hai. – ela concordou baixinho, se esforçando para colocar um sorriso no rosto. – fiz um p-pouco de chá, s-se estiv-ver com sede... – colocou a bandeja em cima da cama, logo em seguida servindo um pouco da bebida em uma das xícaras.

- Chá seria adorável. – Alice sorriu, pegando a xícara das mãos trêmulas da garota e levando-a aos lábios. – morno demais... – ela objetou, mas ao ver que a morena abaixava a cabeça, constrangida, continuou. – mas o gosto está ótimo. – ela tomou mais um gole do líquido, o que pareceu melhorar o ânimo de Hinata.

- O-obrigada, Alice-san. – ela agradeceu, ainda de cabeça baixa - farei melhor da próxima vez – sorriu, pela primeira vez, se sentindo mais a vontade perto da boneca. O medo não desaparecera por completo, mas diminuíra consideravelmente ao passo em que ela conversava com Alice.

- Claro. – ela sorriu de leve, aparentando estar completamente serena - por enquanto, eu ficaria feliz se me fizesse companhia. – e indicou com a cabeça a xícara vazia.

Embora, inicialmente a idéia de passar mais tempo do que o necessário ao lado de Alice a apavorasse por completo, ela sentiu-se satisfeita com o convite. Olhando para a boneca por outro ângulo, ela parecia apenas uma criaturinha solitária, mesmo que com a aparência frágil, ela emanasse uma aura que dizia claramente o quanto era perigosa. Talvez houvesse cometido um erro ao julgá-la apenas pelo incidente em que a conheceu. E, finalmente, ela supôs que poderia acreditar nas palavras dela. _"Eu não vou te machucar" _lhe parecia muito mais convincente agora.

* * *

Gritos. Dentre todas as coisas possíveis para se ter medo, esta era a que ela mais temia. Kia O'Connor se apavorava com a menor possibilidade de ouvi-los, temendo que fossem os gritos _dela_. O som que lembrava um canto de lamúria, a mistura do vento com a voz humana, carregando consigo uma mensagem capaz de perturbar qualquer pessoa: morte.

Esta era a ocupação das chamadas _banshees,_ anunciar a morte com seus gritos. E Kia sabia que fazendo parte de uma das famílias mais tradicionais da Irlanda, ela estava praticamente predestinada a receber este aviso. Só se perguntava quanto tempo demoraria para que isso ocorresse, e talvez, quantos gritos ouviria.

Balançou a cabeça, como se assim pudesse espantar tais pensamentos. Continuou andando, em passos calmos, os cabelos castanhos esvoaçavam bastante por conta do vento, cobrindo-lhe em parte a visão da rua, mas ela não se importava em tirá-los do rosto, uma vez que sabia o caminho inteiramente de cor.

Pensou em mudar a linha de pensamento, algo menos trágico traria melhoras para seu estado de espírito. De súbito, lembrou-se da reunião com os membros da Midnight Society no dia anterior, e não pode deixar de sorrir ao visualizar as feições de espanto – e em alguns até mesmo medo – diante das palavras da novata Hyuuga.

Sabia que algo do tipo aconteceria logo, e internamente agradecia por isso. Considerar o fato de que talvez estivesse louca ao ver uma de suas personagens não estava em sua lista de reflexões favorita.

- E agora, vai acontecer o mesmo com todos. – ela falou quase sussurrando, apesar da rua não ter a presença de mais ninguém. – um por um... – acrescentou no mesmo tom baixo.

- Não deviam ter brincado com _esse tipo_ de história. – ela cantarolou de modo distraído, divertindo-se com alguma piada interna. – ah, se tivessem levado a sério... – deixou escapar um muxoxo de insatisfação, enquanto contava minuciosamente os próprios passos para chegar a qualquer que fosse o local que desejava ir.

* * *

Observar as estrelas não era um passatempo que se poderia chamar de exótico, mas eram poucas as pessoas que realmente sabiam observar. Nicholas Turner se encaixava perfeitamente nesse grupo diminuto. Poderia distinguir estrelas como _Antares_ e _Capella_ com a maior facilidade no céu noturno.

Ajustou o telescópio para conseguir uma melhor visualização, estava tão compenetrado no que fazia que nem ao menos percebeu quando alguém entrou em seu quarto e estava parado ao seu lado. Pelo menos não até que tal pessoa resolvesse se pronunciar.

- Pensei que boa educação era uma característica dos ingleses... – uma voz carregada de certa zombaria fez com que Nicholas desviasse sua atenção do telescópio. Apenas para encontrar uma figura que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Boa noite, Temari. – ele a cumprimentou, em um tom exageradamente polido, como em resposta para o comentário dela. – mas me parece que esta não é uma hora adequada para visitas. – ele a encarou com seus olhos bicolores, logo depois desviando-os para o relógio na cabeceira da cama, que indicava serem 12:17.

- Sabia que não estaria dormindo. – ela deu de ombros, passando os olhos pelo quarto de modo desinteressado, para enfim sentar-se na beirada da cama.

- E veio aqui apenas pela minha companhia...? – ele perguntou, um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto, mas que não teve qualquer efeito na jovem de madeixas loiras.

- Claro que não. – ela o fitou, a zombaria de momentos atrás voltando lentamente à tona. – notícias da Midnight Society, apenas isso... – concluiu, observando atentamente as expressões dele.

- Apenas? Você fala como se tão tivesse muita importância. – ele disse, lançando-lhe um olhar de curiosidade, sua atenção totalmente voltada para ela.

- Bem, digamos que é algo que todos esperávamos que acontecesse, então não tem lá grande importância. – ela parecia novamente desinteressada, como se falar sobre aquele assunto a deixasse de certo modo aborrecida.

- E isso seria...? – ele a incentivou a continuar falando, uma vez que ela parecia tentada a deixá-lo imerso na curiosidade.

- Sakura encontrou a noiva-cadáver. – ela falou, como se encontrar esse tipo de criatura fosse algo completamente rotineiro.

- Ahn, a personagem dela, não é? – ele franziu o cenho, pensativo. – eu me lembro da história, mas não esperava que isso acontecesse de novo, pelo menos não tão rápido. – apesar da notícia, ele não demonstrava abalado, era como ela disse, eles esperavam por isso.

- Há, enquanto todos os membros não estiverem em Londres não há nada para se fazer. – o tom de voz dele tinha um toque de amargura, se sentir incapaz de fazer alguma coisa a deixava irritada. – informação passada, eu vou indo... – ela se levantou e já estava junto a porta quando ouviu novamente a voz dele.

- Você podia ter ligado, Temari. – ele sorriu, parecendo querer provocá-la. – não precisava ter vindo aqui.

- E haveria alguma graça nisso? – ela rebateu, saindo para o corredor. Enquanto descia as escadas ainda era possível ouvir seu riso contido.

* * *

A mão avançava sobre o papel em uma velocidade incrível, as palavras para um novo conto lhe surgiam com tamanha facilidade, que era como se já estivessem prontas, apenas esperando para serem usadas.

Quando ela enfim pousou a caneta em cima da escrivaninha, percebeu que passara praticamente a noite toda escrevendo. Os músculos da mão direita protestavam devido ao esforço e o pulso também doía um pouco, mas ela estava satisfeita, havia concluído sua obra-prima.

- Falta apenas um detalhe... – ela observou pensativa o bloco considerável de folhas. – ah, sim...isso! – sorriu internamente, enquanto assinava _"Louise Blancmanche"_ em uma caligrafia caprichada no final da página.

- Agora está perfeito! – ela suspirou cansada, mas ainda assim contente pelo trabalho bem feito. – só espero que isto não nos cause mais problemas. – lançou um olhar de desconfiança para o bloco à sua frente, como se este lhe pudesse fazer algum mal.

Após alguns minutos de apreensão, riu baixinho diante de tais pensamentos. Mesmo se o que Kia e a garota Hyuuga afirmavam fosse verdade – algo em que ela custava acreditar – não haveria chances de seu novo personagem ganhar vida, pois ela não contara a história para ninguém.

- Ridículo. – ela bufou, levantando-se da cadeira e indo em direção à cama, onde se deixou esparramar. – extremamente ridículo! – repetiu, em um sussurro, como se repetisse uma espécie de mantra.

Sentiu o corpo pesado, não havia reparado em com estava cansada, mas assim que deitara qualquer pensamento parecia ficar cada vez mais distante e confuso, até mesmo sem importância. Adormeceu em pouco tempo, não sem antes lançar um último olhar ao conto deixado sob a escrivaninha, onde, mesmo com a fraca iluminação, podia-se ler com clareza o título. _"O conto do Mestre das Marionetes"_.

* * *

**N/A: **Sim, sim, eu sei que demorei u.u mas antes tarde do que nunca, não? 8D _#esconde da chuva de pedras#_. A história está começando a se desenvolver, então não é possível que eu colocar todos os personagens de uma vez, quem ainda não apareceu: calma, e tenha certeza de que a sua personagem é bastante importante para a fanfic, assim como todos os outros ;).

* * *

_**Reviews 8D**_

**Eitir: **Recebi a PM, mas infelizmente ela veio cortada também. Como coloquei no último capítulo, todos os personagens já foram escolhidos, desculpe /. Bem, gostaria de fazer uma aparição especial?

**Persephone Spenser: **Siim, o Gaara é teu :P. Irritação? O.o não era essa a idéia...mas oks xD. Ah, sim, eu achei a Kia meio _macabra_ nesse capítulo, então se ela ficou meio fora da personalidade, me desculpe...eu tenho meus motivos para isso ;) #_morde a língua para não dar spoiler_#.

**Miyo Kyouhei:** Hah, a Alice dá medo sim, mas ela é do bem, acho... x.x hoho, melhor tomar cuidado com as leitoras mega curiosas :P e se eu conseguir escrever os capítulos mais rápido (férias chegando o/) você vai ler tudo muito antes do povo aqui xD

**Lady Achernar: **Atrasada? Não, não...você estava dentro do prazo, eu sempre escolho as fichas de última hora mesmo :P. Uhn, eu nunca ouvi falar desse mangá, vou procurar alguma coisa sobre ele o/. (curiosa mor)

**Ero-Kitsune21: **Oks, Papillon ficará sem par, mas garanto que ela será bastante importante para a história, já tenho alguns planos para ela ;D. hoho, no próximo capítulo ela aparece, daí você descobre se quem contou a história foi Gaara ou Neji ;)

**Mari Sushi: **De nada ;D. Só não tinha colocado os créditos nas outras fics porque eu não sabia que foi você que trouxe a idéia de fic de fichas pra cá x.x. Enfim, se quiser pode mandar uma fichinha sim, mas vou pedir uma personagem específica, oks? Seria uma integrante mais antiga da Midnight Society, tipo uma das criadoras da sociedade e ela ficaria sem par (ao menos que alguém desista de participar aqui xD). Então, o que acha?

**Sacerdotisa:** Obrigada. :)

**Kyu Shirohana: **Huhaushaus³ eu também caía dura bem antes da Hina-chan :PP, ela até que tá bem corajosa aqui. Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que goste deste capítulo também o/

**Lady Purin-Aoi: **Pode chamar de _Dri-chan_ sim :P. Hah, sabia que a sua ficha foi a primeira que eu escolhi? Achei totalmente perfeita para a fanfic, como eu disse só tinha ficado com medo da 1ª história da Alice (me fez lembrar como eu tinha medo do Boneco Assassino x.x) mas eu não deixaria de escolher a ficha por causa disso. Eu nunca assisti _Goosbump_, mas achava que todo mundo já tinha visto _Are you afraid of the dark_, era uma série bem famosa...pelo menos onde eu moro todo mundo assistia haushaushu³. Ah, muito obrigada por oferecer ajuda, qualquer coisa falo com você :)

**Etecetera: '**_píra pelo Príncipe Moleque' _2, o/ God, se eu visse os dois na mesma sala, morria feliz haushaushu³. Raven dará as caras no próximo capítulo, se tudo correr como o planejado õ/

**Sary-chann: **Hoho, Itachi-san subiu no meu conceito também 8D. E a Nathalie fará um par perfeito para ele na fanfic, os dois praticamente são opostos :P. Ahn, apesar de estar escrevendo sobre terror, eu não gosto muito não, também morro de medo :x acho que fiquei traumatizada depois que assisti _O sexto sentido_. Haushaushu³ o seriado era bem levinho, eu só tinha medo de um episódio que era de um espantalho que matava gente x.x'

**Wuahana:** Obrigada, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo o/

**Aredhel St.John: **De nada :) e a Marina aparece em breve...Deidara que se cuide :PP.

**Konoha Sisters: **Honra? Assim eu fico convencida...haushaus³. A Elizabeth aparece logo, logo (e vai chegar abalando :PP), Anna Valerious é uma das minhas personas favoritas, hoho, queria estar na pele dela, do lado do Van Hellsing 8D.

**sakusasuke: **Desculpa, mas já estou com a minha cota de personagens / e eu pretendo deixar a Hinata sem par mesmo...:x


End file.
